Namikaze's Rebirth!
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a twin sister, taken away to train by her mother's order for 18 years? Would he accept her as his sister upon her return? Or Maybe something more? INCEST! NARUTO/NARUKO!


**Namikaze's Rebirth!**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Well, I read a fic last night about Naruto's twin sister returning with his two half sisters and his mother. It inspired me to write a one-shot involving Naruto and his twin. I will warn you all now, as in the summary, : THIS IS INCEST! If you don't like, don't read! Naruto and his twin (Naruko) will be sexually involved! Right, now, onto the fic!

_"_**Love is only an age. The law is there to stop you from doing stupid things, but sometimes the law is only a boundary, not a rule.**_" from Mikie-from-Ireland._

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own anything but his own personal ideas.**

**Namikaze's Rebirth!**

Two cloaked figures approached the mighty gates of the village of Konohagakure. They were both female by their statures and they walked with a grace that suggested Kunoichi training. The cloaks they wore covered most of their bodies, and had hoods to cover their heads. The one on the left was slightly taller than the one of the right, but the taller one seemed to follow the shorter one. Said taller woman spoke up, "Kaa-san, why are we coming here again?" she asked, her voice melodic and chipper.

The shorter one sighed, "You were born here, and I believe it best that you return to where your true parents would have wanted you to grow up, barring the circumstances that caused our departure that is." she replied, '_That, and I can finally stop dodging the question about your living family!' _she thought happily as she finally saw the giant gates she had left eighteen yeas ago.

The taller one whistled in appreciation, "Those are some doors!" she said.

The shorter one chuckled, "Yes, Yes they are." she replied as she took in the gate guards. "Naruko-chan, keep your hood up until we are in the village, then I want you to go have some fun for a few hours, maybe get some food. I need to check on a few things before we head to the Hokage Tower." she said.

The now named Naruko smiled under her hood, "Okay Rin-Kaa-san. May I get some ramen?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Rin chuckled, "Yes you may." she answered, much to the joy of Naruko, who began to dash towards the open gates, "Naruko-chan." she called out, causing the girl to stop and look back at her adoptive mother, "Tonight, I will tell you the one thing I have hidden from you. So please, wait until then. I promise to explain everything." she said, gaining a surprised gasp from the taller girl.

Naruko stood stock still for a moment before nodding, and both of the women disappearing into the crowd that was currently entering Konoha for the Midsummer Festival. Each woman, with a very different agenda.

* * *

><p>With Rin: Records Hall<p>

Rin shook her head at the lack of security around the halls. "I swear, things must have gone really downhill since Sensei's days as Hokage. Now, Let's see about little Naruto-kun." she said as she pulled out a file labelled: Naruto Uzumaki: Top Secret. She opened it up and sat down, with her cloak finally spread so you could see her body.

She wore ANBU style armor, with dark brown spandex underneath. She had a large purple bar on each cheek and long brown hair. Her eyes were soft and compassionate, what you would expect of a mother, and held the brightest shade of brown anywhere. She was slender and curvaceous, but not thin, with medium C cup breasts, wide hips, and a heart shaped ass.

She sighed as she began to go over the file of her adoptive daughter's brother, and the first few pages got her off to a very bad start. It detailed his many trips to the hospital, upto the age of 6, by which time he had been kicked out of the orphanage. Following that, she noticed that the beatings and abuse he suffered was focused mainly on his birthday, which further angered said woman. She gripped the pages hard and had to calm herself down lest she rip the folder in half.

She sighed as she finally calmed herself down and began to look through his folder once again. The next pages nearly caused her KI and anger to spike enough that it could be felt, despite her massive control. When he was kicked out of the orphanage, Naruto was given an ANBU squad to 'watch over' him. Rin could read between the lines, the council had wanted to ensure that he wouldn't go berserk and start killing everyone. Sure, the ANBU saved him a few times, but they usually just watched the torture the young man was put through.

Checking for other reports, she found that he was majorly overcharged in almost all of the stores, minus the notes made to an 'Ichiraku's Ramen', and that he usually was sold expired goods for premium prices. She openly growled at the treatment he received and mentally asked, '_Where in the HELL was Kakashi! That lazy no-good!_' she didn't finish her thought, and instead turned her attention to his Academy years.

What she saw shocked her, and she hardly believed it. It claimed that Naruto was, not only, the dead last, but that he failed... THREE TIMES! She, again, growled, showing her Inuzuka heritage, and looked up the cause of his failure... the Bunshin Jutsu, and nearly wanted to rip the Sandaime a new one. He should have known that Uzumakis, and Jinchuuriki especially, could never do a Bunshin!

She, once again, had to calm herself down. It took her a good ten minutes, but she finally calmed herself enough to look at his shinobi career. She was disappointed in the obvious talent that was wasted when she took into account who trained him. Kakashi said that Naruto would easily be a Ninjutsu powerhouse, and yet he never taught him a single Jutsu! Jiraiya, while slightly better, focused only on the Rasengan, which Naruto did not have the correct speed necessary to make the technique truly devastating, and on controlling Kyuubi. All in all, Naruto never became the powerhouse he could have been earlier on simply because of the crappy teachers he had.

However, following Jiraiya's death, he seemed to have thrown himself into his training and became what he should have been from the start. When they attempted to send him away for the war, he sneaked into his father's compound and found scores of Jutsu, using the Kage Bunshin method, he mastered them before mastering the Kyuubi and setting off to end the war, almost singlehandedly.

She was proud to see his accomplishments, and happy that he had worked so hard for his abilities, but she would be having words with Kakashi, as Jiraiya was dead, and with Tsunade. She sighed again and decided to pull out a few other files, wanting to check up on the state of the village. She and Naruko had been on a different continent after all, they didn't know much about the current ongoings of the Elemental Nations.

* * *

><p>With Naruko: Same Time<p>

Naruko walked around the village with her hood down, looking for a place to eat. Rin only allowed her Ramen once a week, but this would be her second time in this week as it was a celebration, and she would finally learn if she had any living relatives! She was so giddy she actually giggled and looked up to find herself in front of a ramen stand with the words 'Ichiraku Ramen' adorning the front. She squealed in delight and rushed inside.

She seated herself next to the only other patron, "Hey Mister! Gimme one of everything you got, and keep'em coming!" she said happily to the man cooking the noodles.

Teuchi smiled and lowered the flame so he could turn around for a few moments, "Sounds like you have some competition Naruto!" he said happily, before taking in the girl in front of him, just as the other patron turned to view her as well. She sat, but they could tell she would be about 5' 11", slightly shorter than the man sitting next to her, with long blonde hair that reached her ass and bright sky blue eyes. She, as well, wore ANBU armor but her spandex beneath was a dark burnt orange at the feet that faded into yellow at the top. Her breasts were easily DD while he legs were shapely and her ass, from what they could tell, was soft and plump. Simply put, she looked like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu form, and like a downright bombshell of a woman. "Naruto, if this is one of your jokes, it isn't funny." Teuchi said seriously.

Naruko blinked owlishly and the man beside her shook his head, "She's not one of mine. Who would play a prank like this?" he asked curiously.

Said girl growled slightly, "Hey! I'm not a prank!" she said childishly as she pouted at the two men.

Naruto blinked, "Uhhhhhh, not to be rude, but I have a Jutsu that I created as a joke that makes me look just like you, so..." he said, letting the clone/prank/person know why they thought she was a prank.

Naruko huffed, "So I HAVE to be a prank because of your Jutsu?" she asked indignantly.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, How about I pay for your meal to make up for it?" he asked, causing her to immediately get a devious glint in her eye, one that oddly made Teuchi feel like he could afford a vacation this year.

Naruko squealed in delight and hugged the cloaked man, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're forgiven! Let's Eat!" she yelled before drooling as the first bowl of ramen appeared in front of her, before the ramen in said bowl vanished faster than Kiba did when he heard the word 'bath'.

Naruto and Teuchi blinked before Naruto paled and Teuchi got dollar signs in his eyes. Naruko blinked owlishly at their looks before noticing Naruto's own bowl and moved in on it. Now, Naruto believed Ramen to be a sacred gift from the gods, so Naruko never reached the bowl as he grabbed it and demolished the whole bowl in one gulp, surprising the beautiful woman. She blinked again before smirking devilishly, "Ramen contest?" she asked challengingly.

Naruto's face split into a shit eating grin as Ayame came out of the back and did a double take, "You're on! Old Man! Let's get this started!" he said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Teuchi smiled brightly and turned to Ayame, "No she isn't a prank, but who cares! They're gonna battle it out with a ramen contest! You work on Naruto's and I'll do the girl's!" he said as he prepared to serve his favorite, and soon to be tied for favorite, customer. Ayame blinked, confused for a second, before shrugging and doing as her father told her and set about making the ramen.

Naruko took this time to take in her opponent/fellow ramen lover. He would be right about 6 feet tall, with messy blonde hair that crowned his head, giving him a somewhat wild, but attractive, look. He had three scars on each cheek, adding to said wild look, and clear sapphire blue eyes that made Naruko's heart practically melt on sight. His body was chiseled, obviously strong, but not bulky. He wore a black shirt with black cargo pants and an orange cape with black flames on it. Around his thigh sat a kunai holster that looked oddly familiar to her, but she waved it off as she smelt the ramen. All in all, he was an attractive young man, and Naruko could definitely say she would enjoy beating him in this contest. Maybe she could even ask him out afterwards.

Teuchi turned around with four bowls on each arm and a wide smile, "Dig in!" he said happily and he served the food. The next two hours were a blur to all involved, but none could deny the results. Each blonde had 67 bowls by their side, and were slowly downing their 68th.

Simultaneously they dipped their heads back and drank the broth before slamming it down and yelling, "DONE!" They turned and looked at one another before smiling brightly and nodding in appreciation.

Teuchi shook his head, "I never thought I'd see the day someone could match Naruto Uzumaki in a ramen contest. Boy, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were twins!" he said throwing his hands in the air. Both blondes gave him sheepish looks.

Ayame's eyes took on a devious glint, "Twins, or destined lovers." she said with a dreamy undertone, causing both blondes to blush bright red and start spluttering in denial.

This was the scene that Rin walked into. She had inquired around town as to the best Ramen stand in the city and was directed here. She sweatdropped when she saw all the ramen bowls stacked up. She walked closer and smiled at her daughter, "Naruko-chan, it would seem you have already made some friends here in Konoha." she said happily. She noticed who Naruto was, and hoped to get him to come along with them so she could talk to him in private. "Who are they?" she asked.

Naruko blushed as she didn't really know who they were, but the three just waved it off and introduced themselves. Rin smiled brightly at Naruto, "It is rare to see someone go toe to toe with my Naruko-chan when it comes to ramen. Congratulations young man." she said, before turning to Naruko, "Come on Naruko, we need to find accommodations. It would seem that all the hotels are full because of the festival." she commented, causing Naruko to frown in disappointment.

Naruto frowned, "I have plenty of room at my place, perhaps you could stay there?" he offered, not wanting to loose a new friend so soon.

Naruko and Rin immediately brightened, "Really? We wouldn't want to impose." Rin said, although she knew from reports that he'd never let them go without shelter.

Naruto shook his head, "No problems. Please, you will be my guests for as long as you are here." he said smiling warmly.

Naruko launched herself and him and hugged him yelling, "Thank you! No more sleeping on the ground!" while thinking, '_Hmmm chivalrous, hot, strong, ramen lover, I may be in love._' she thought somewhat jokingly.

Rin chuckled, "Yes, thank you very much." she said.

Naruto was blushing as he could feel Naruko's assets rubbing against his body, but he shook it off and smiled at Rin, "Your welcome. Why don't we get you two settled in and I can give you a tour of Konoha afterwards." he suggested, getting happy nods from the two females. Naruto stood up and Naruko began to follow him, while Rin smirked, '_That worked better than I'd hoped, now I just have to keep them both calm while I tell them about their relation._' she thought.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Estates: Half an hour Later: approximately 5:30 PM<p>

Naruto had swiftly set up the mother and daughter in separate, but adjacent, rooms on the same floor. After several minutes of unpacking, Rin had told Naruko to meet her downstairs before finding Naruto and bringing him along. Naruko and Rin sat on the sofa while Naruto took his own recliner. "What did you need... err I just realized we were never introduced." he said sheepishly.

Rin smiled warmly, "That's why we are here. However, I would like you to promise to control yourself when you hear our names." she said.

Naruto frowned, but noticed the steely gaze of the Kunoichi before him. He nodded, "Very well, I promise to control myself, now please, who are you?" he asked.

Rin looked to Naruko and nodded, "My name is Rin Inuzuka. I was on the same team as your sensei and was trained by your father, Minato Namikaze." she stated, getting a gasp and a wide eyed look from Naruko, along with another frown from Naruto. He didn't understand why he would need to control himself for that. Rin turned to Naruko, who was still shell-shocked, "Go ahead and introduce yourself honey. It's not polite to keep him waiting." she said softly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruko become very nervous and agitated. '_OH MY GOD! I can't believe I checked out my own brother! ugh!'_ she thought, before clearing her thoughts. She gulped, "My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, daughter to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I was born October tenth, and I guess I'm your sister." she said softly.

Naruto froze as his mind processed what she just said. Slowly, he felt rage bubble up from within him. Rising from two sources, one: That someone would claim to be the daughter of his parents so they could possibly claim their inheritance. Second: That, if this was true, why had no one told him, and who would he have to kill for not telling him about his living family. Dead family was one thing, but this was another matter entirely.

Kyuubi, having been awoken by the surge of anger that coursed through Naruto's being, decided to intervene. '**Calm yourself boy! You made a promise, now keep it! Besides, I sense no deceit from either of them. Ask for proof.**' he stated. Following Naruto's subjugation of the Kyuubi, said Biju had become rather docile, and more like an older, albeit annoying, and sometimes perverted, brother. So, taking his 'brother's' advice, he calmed himself, taking deep breaths. This did not go unnoticed by the two females, who tensed in preparation for an attack. "Do you have any proof?" he asked, looking at Naruko.

Said girl sighed softly in relief, "I do have two techniques that may prove I am who I say I am." she said as she held out her hand and created a perfect Rasengan. Naruto eyed it for a moment, ensuring its authenticity, before nodding and waving his hand to motion her onwards. Naruko nodded silently and dispelled the Jutsu before pulling out a familiar Kunai that caused Naruto's eyes to go wide. With a shout of "**Hiraishin!**" she disappeared in a golden flash, only to reappear there a second later. (I will not translate these two Jutsu! I mean, really, who doesn't know them?)

Naruto nearly hyperventilated. He had family! If Naruko had not been used to Hiraishin speeds, she would have been blindsided by the orange and gold blur that tackled her, hugging her fiercely. She blinked owlishly and absently wrapped her arms around him, whispering soothing words to the titan of a man, who seemed so broken before her. She had seen the way the villagers called him a hero and greeted him warmly on the streets. She continued to speak to him, even as tears began to fall from his face, mixing with her own silent joy at the fact that they were not alone, they had family. While Naruko did view Rin as her mother, she still knew that Rin was not related by blood, so this was different.

Rin smiled as she saw Naruko immediately begin to connect with her brother. On the flip side of that, she could tell that Naruto would be overjoyed to have her stay with him. However, he may go on a rampage when he finds out that Kakashi, and Tsunade, knew of his sister but kept her a secret for fear of him running off and finding her on his own, leaving Konoha vulnerable in the process. She growled softly at this idea before it melted as she saw that Naruko had dragged Naruto over to the couch, on which they were now snuggled together. The two had fallen asleep apparently. She giggled and decided to make dinner for now.

An hour later, and the twins were awoken by the smell of Rin's cooking. Said female walked out of the kitchen and giggled at them, "Enjoying yourselves?" she asked, referring to their position. The two looked at one another, before blushing and hastily getting off the couch and standing quite far away from one another. Rin giggled again, "I'm just teasing, come, dinner is served." she said smiling at the blushing twins.

Said twins quickly and quietly followed her into the kitchen and sat down to a simple meal of shish-kabobs with some steamed rice on the side. Naruto and Naruko both seemed to be quite uncomfortable talking with one another, so Rin sighed. "Listen you two. I know it can't be easy to find all this out, but you should get to know each other. Tomorrow, we have some people to iron out so let's spend tonight in peace and love." she said warmly.

The twins smiled at her and even Naruto could tell she was a good mother to Naruko. He shook his head and turned to his sister before beginning to explain himself, with her own explanation soon after. However, Naruto sugarcoated his childhood, which made Rin frown and silently promise to tell Naruko the truth later.

It was late into the night when their tales finished, with Naruko being the second to go. To summarize her life, she moved alot and grew up away from the influence of the major villages on another continent, although Rin taught her much about being a Kunoichi. Naruto smiled brightly at his new family and bid them goodnight. The two girls smiled and nodded, saying they would soon join him. As he disappeared up the stairs, Rin's face turned grave. "Stay. We need to talk." she told her daughter.

Naruko nodded and sat quietly as Rin told her the true account of Naruto's childhood, and his suffering. Naruko was able to barely hold her tears until she was dismissed by her mother. She swiftly fled to her room and cried for her brother's treatment, whilst making a promise to herself. That she would make Naruto happy for the rest of his life, no matter what it took. Little did she know, that this promise would lead to something both forbidden, and miraculous.

* * *

><p>Next Morning: Namikaze Estates: 8 AM<p>

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and his mind rebooted, remembering everything from the day before. A slow smile spread across his face as he realized he had a family. A real, live family. That smile faded as fast as it came as he remembered that Rin had said they would iron some people out. He got out of bed and began to get dressed, all the while wondering who had kept this secret from him. While he didn't know if he would ever call Naruko his nee-san, seeing as he had trouble calling anyone his family, he did know that whoever kept her from him would pay... dearly.

He was finished getting dressed so he headed downstairs, and smiled as he smelt the wonderful smell of breakfast. He rounded the corner and froze as he saw Naruko, dressed in naught but a very large baggy T shirt and an apron making breakfast. He felt the heat rise to his face, and one other place, before he ruthlessly squashed it. This was not the time to fantasize about his twin. "Hello Naruko-chan!" he said happily.

Naruko turned and smiled brightly, "Naruto-kun!" she replied loudly, "The food is just about ready, why don't you take a seat?" she suggested.

Naruto nodded and sat down, desperately trying to keep his eyes off of Naruko's bum. Rin soon joined them and struck up a conversation with Naruto, much to his relief. Naruko smiled seeing her mother and, apparent, twin getting along so well. It would make things so much easier. She quickly served their breakfast and the three ate, enjoying the breakfast, and the company.

Rin cleared her throat as Naruto finished washing the dishes and after Naruko changed into her ninja gear, "I don't want to order you around Naruto, but I'd like if you listened to me today. I know you will be mad with the two people we will see today, but I want you to promise me to control yourself like you did yesterday." she half asked half demanded.

Naruto nodded, "I'll listen to you for the most part. I don't want to cause unnecessary violence. And I promise to control myself, but I WILL find out why they lied to me." he stated confidently, before Naruko put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Naruto smiled back and calmed himself somewhat.

Rin smirked, it seemed they already had a close bond. "Thank you Naruto. Let's go to the Hokage Tower." she said, standing up. The twins nodded and the three disappeared in various shunshins.

* * *

><p>Hokage Tower: 9 AM<p>

Tsunade groaned as she filed yet another stack of paperwork. Didn't this nightmare ever end! Suddenly she sensed three chakra signatures entering her office, so she set her pen down and readied herself for battle. What she saw, made her nearly hyperventilate as she knew the coming talk would be extremely harming to the relationship she had with one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

She recognized Rin, after a moment, but staring at Naruto's carbon copy, albeit female, had clinched it for her. Naruto's twin was back, and both of them looked severely displeased. Tsunade sighed and went to grab her sake when she noticed it was missing. She heard the sound of the bottle smashing and looked up to see Naruto had thrown the bottle into the ground, "You aren't going to escape from this by getting drunk _Hokage-sama _so start explaining." he said, having figured out she was one of the people who would know about Naruko.

Rin and Naruko simply frowned, while Tsunade sighed again and activated the security measures in the office. "I had hoped she would return after I was dead." she said softly. "Sarutobi-sensei left a letter for his successor. In that letter, he explained your heritage along with the conditions that you were not to be told until you reached Jounin rank, certain secrets of the Hokage's, including the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and the knowledge that Rin Inuzuka had taken Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, your twin, out of the village to be trained according to her mother's wishes. Originally, you were to be taken as well, however, Sarutobi-sensei, and the council, couldn't allow Konoha's Jinchuuriki to leave Konoha unprotected." she said sadly.

Naruto's anger was palpable. "That doesn't explain why you never told me about MY FAMILY!" he roared at his adoptive mother.

Tsunade winced. "If I told you about her, what would you have done?" she asked, making eye contact with him for the first time.

Naruto's face twisted into an angered frown, "I would have searched for her of course." he answered immediately, already knowing where she was going with this.

Tsunade's face steeled at what she would say next, "And I, as Hokage, was to allow you to gallivant off when Akatsuki was after you, and let you get captured? Or how about leaving Konoha completely open to attack without our own Jinchuuriki against someone like Killer Bee?" she stated coolly.

Naruto slammed his hands down on her desk, causing her to nearly jump out of her chair, "We have shinobi who could subdue Killer Bee. When you took office, I couldn't even rank as a Chunin. Hell, even when I returned I was barely low Jounin. I'm not talking about THEN TSUNADE!" he yelled in her face. Rin and Naruko were about to step forward when Naruto shot them a glare over his shoulder, rooting them to their spots. "After the war, I was easily Kage level, and I have only grown since then. Even then, you never told me of my dad, or my mom. I had to approach you and practically DEMAND my inheritance. Looking back, you've been acting more and more as my Hokage, and less and less as my Obaa-chan." he said coldly causing Tsunade's eyes to widen.

Tsunade's face paled as she thought back and realized he was right. Her head dropped, as did her shoulders, as she began to review what she had done. Slowly, she came to a decision, one that she was sure Naruto would benefit from. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Please forgive this old fool of a woman. I really have screwed up." she said with a sad smile on her face.

Naruto nodded, but his face softened, "I suppose I could be persuaded to forgive you." he said, with a somewhat cocky grin. Tsunade's smle morphed into one of hope, "Tell me, right now, if you're holding anything else from me, and I want one favor, no matter what it is. Got it?" he said sternly. Sure, he could have extorted her, but she did care about him, and he wasn't about to seriously hurt the woman who had saved his life, and viewed him as a son/grandson.

Tsunade sniffed, and whipped at her musty eyes before glaring at them, "Tell anyone about this and I'll castrate or disembowel you." she growled out, getting chuckles from the group. "There's only two things I can think of. Kakashi was supposed to take care of you like Rin was taking care of Naruko and Jiraiya was your godfather." she said seriously, with a sad undertone.

Naruto froze for the second time in 24 hours. Kakashi was supposed to take care of him? Jiraiya, well he sorta already knew about that from his dad. Rin and Naruko both frowned, but Rin was also gritting her teeth. Naruto's head hung low as his hands got tighter and tighter. Rin put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me deal with him. Please." she asked. Naruto looked to her, hurt shining bright in his eyes, before nodding and turning to sit on the couch, his twin soon following and enveloping him in a hug. Rin nodded back and turned to Tsunade, "I need you to call him here for an A rank mission and the reports on Naruto's progress brought up here please." she said, getting a nod from the Hokage, who quickly complied.

Thirty minutes later an incoming chakra signature caused the four occupants of the room to tense. Kakashi appeared, his usual book stored away for now, and saluted his commander, ignoring the others in the room as they stood behind him. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, activating the security seals once again before Kakashi found himself smashed into the wall by a very pissed off ex-teammate.

Kakashi's lone eye widened, "That's right, I'm back. And you have hell to pay!" Rin snarled, before noticing his eye twitching to take in Naruko's form. "That's Naruto's sister, you know. The one you never told him about." She growled at him.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "I was ordered not to by Sarutobi-sama. We didn't know how he'd react if he heard he had family. The best solution would be him rushing off to find her, and even that was unacceptable." he stated calmly, having reeled in his emotions.

Rin growled again and pushed him harder into the wall, causing him to wince, "And how about taking care of him when he was a child huh!" she screamed in his face, extremely pissed off at her ex-teammate's actions regarding her son/nephew/cousin... whatever the hell he turned out to be.

Kakashi glared back at her, "I worked my ass off in ANBU. I pulled shifts and protected him! Despite sensei's wishes, I couldn't be there full time. If any of our enemies heard that I was taking care of a child who looked EXACTLY like sensei, then Sarutobi-sama's plan of giving him his mother's name would be worthless! Besides, he came out just fine!" he retorted loudly. By this time, both Naruto and Naruko were frowning in disappointment, Naruto more than Naruko as he knew of Kakashi's motto about teammates.

Rin released Kakashi lest she kill him and took a few steps back, still glaring at the ruffled Hatake. "I'll admit, you have a point. But that doesn't excuse you. You should have PERSONALLY made sure he was safe when you left. However, if your next answer isn't sufficient, you better be damn ready to pay the consequences." she stated seriously, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. Tsunade was curious as to what Rin was upto and was dearly hoping she had something to put the lazy man in his place. "Why did you abandon Naruto-kun to his own devices when he was on your gennin squad?" she asked softly, with a cold edge to her words.

Kakashi got his breath back and gave her a cold look, "What are you talking about? Naruto is easily an S class Shinobi, on par with his father." he stated, somewhat confused, and indignant about her accusation.

She growled at him again and got right in his face, "YOU NEVER TAUGHT HIM A DAMN THING! HE BECAME AN S RANK SHINOBI ON HIS OWN! IN ALL OF YOUR REPORTS YOU STATE HIS MASSIVE POTENTIAL AND YET BOTH YOU AND JIRAIYA..." she held up the reports, "WASTED IT!" she screamed as she slammed the folders down on the table. The twins were both stunned at this revelation, while Tsunade furrowed her brow.

Kakashi blinked and opened his mouth to retort when Tsunade spoke up, the reports now in her hands. "Keep your mouth shut Hatake." she said, surprising everyone. Tsunade quietly read the reports, getting madder by the second. After reading the report upto the wave mission, she too slammed the file down, "You know, I thought it was just poor chakra control on Naruto's part that he didn't have very many Jutsu in his arsenal. Now I see that he has been neglected the entire time he's been under your command." she said coldly.

Kakashi glared at Tsunade, "Now see here..." he never got to finish as Naruto stood in front of him, glaring at him with unrestrained hate in his eyes.

"Hatake-teme. Leave now, and never let me see you again. Out of respect for the few times you trained me, I won't seek retribution, but..." Naruto's eyes became slitted and had a slight violet hue to them, "I better never hear you talk to me in a familiar tone, or claim me as your student, ever again. Or I swear to Kami, I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to you, raw!" he growled. Kakashi stood there, completely shocked at Naruto's actions. "MOVE!" Naruto roared causing Kakashi to disappear in a shunshin, too scared to retort.

Naruto looked to Rin, who just nodded. She had asked him to let her handle Kakashi, but he was allowed that. Naruko stood up and walked over to her twin, slowly taking his hand, she made him look into her eyes. She smiled softly, watching as his eyes shifted from violet to blue and back, as he tried to control his anger. "Calm down Naruto-kun. He isn't worth it." she stated softly.

Naruto's eyes slowly came to rest in their blue state, along with a warm smile spreading across his face. Naruko's heart skipped a beat as he locked his gaze on hers. "Thanks Naruko-chan." he said softly.

Naruko chuckled, "No problem." she replied warmly.

Tsunade and Rin both smiled at the heart warming moment. "As much as I hate to break up this love fest, we need to discuss what we are going to do." Tsunade stated. Naruko and Naruto both looked sheepish but just nodded in agreement. This had to be approached delicately, after all, they were the children of two of the greatest ninja to ever be produced in Konoha.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 1 Month: Namikaze estates<p>

Naruko and Rin sat in the living room sipping on tea, waiting on Naruto's return from his latest mission. Following their meeting with Tsunade, the three had decided that it was best to simply announce Naruto's and Naruko's heritage and have them claim their parents' things. That had gone rather smoothly, thankfully. Naruto had been named clan head, and, although he hated politics, he was doing rather well. Rin had given up her residency in Konoha and was no longer in their employ, although she was on the inactive list. Naruko, on the other hand, was only a citizen of Fire Country, declining citizenry from konoha until she felt comfortable here. She had seen the looks that some of the council members gave her, and she was not happy about them... at all.

In the month, Naruto had taken his twin to meet all of his friends, but she still had yet to get him to call her his nee-san constantly. He always called her by name. The first duo they met were Sakura and Rock Lee. Naruko had found Naruto's previous crush on the girl amusing, and found Lee to be a good man, if a bit weird. They currently had two children, and were trying for a third. Gai would have been there, but he died in the war against Madara.

The second duo, was a very muscular man and his lithe wife. Chouji and Ino Akamichi were happily married. While Ino was still a bit vain about her appearance, and that of her husband's, she had mellowed quite a bit and found that having some fat on her husband made him a life sized plushy. She still preferred him as he was now, namely bursting with muscle, but a little cushion kept her comfy at night.

The third duo, was surprising to say the least. Hana Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were married and expecting a daughter. A surprising combination, but Hana's calmer disposition among her clan made her perfect for the stoic Aburame. While not entirely unintended, this did have the effect of bringing the two premier tracking clans of Konoha together. Again, while this was true, they loved each other and were happy together, and this was what their parents looked for.

The next duo were pretty much expected, the lazy Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku. They were engaged, but yet to be married. Shikamaru had remarked that it was simply too troublesome to marry and that was why they had waited so long. Both Naruto and Temari had shook their heads at that.

Surprisingly, Gaara had stopped in to visit his friend, and brought his dual wives with him. Hinata and Matsuri. You see, Hinata had waited for Naruto following her confession, but eventually grew tired and met Matsuri. Gaara had a legion of fangirls and Matsuri was having a had time dealing with them. Hinata, upon getting to know Gaara, had fallen for him as well. Matsuri, having become Hinata's best friend, had come up with a great idea. Needless to say, the two had marched right into the council chambers and locked the doors. Two hours later, Gaara found himself saying his wedding vows to both girls, and they had been happy ever since.

Kiba was the last stop, and he was currently dating Ayame. The cannine ninja had attempted to date Hinata, but that hadn't worked out. Following that, he had quite a few flings until he found himself drunk and in the Ichiraku's ramen bar. Ayame had proceeded to kick the crap out of him and set him straight. He had awoken with a huge hangover, and a huge crush on the brunette. It took him awhile, but he finally asked her out, with the brunette accepting. They were an unusual pair, but they were well on their way to love.

She only met the rest of the sensei's in passing, but she could tell they were happy. Kakashi was dating Tsume Inuzuka of all people, with Iruka and Anko having tied the knot some time ago. Asuma and Kurenai were happily expecting a second child, and Shizune was currently engaged to Yamato.

The general consensus with Naruto's friends was happiness. They were glad to see Naruto have something very close to him for once. Ever since Jiraiya died, he had thrown himself into his training, and they hoped that this sister of his would snap him out of it. They would get their wish, but a few would not approve of how it happened.

Back to the present, Naruko turned to the door just as it opened and Naruto walked in. He was clean as he had showered at the ANBU headquarters, but his eyes showed no mirth at being back in his home. However, as he locked eyes with his female carbon copy, his own became like bright suns of blue. Naruko felt that warmth in her chest because of his look, and wondered again just why he could make her feel so... warm. However, that was not why they were here.

Naruko smiled at her brother, "How did your mission go?" she asked simply.

Naruto sighed, "It went fine. No causalities and the objective was completed without a hitch." he replied, before taking in the scene before him and heading towards the stairs, "I'm tired so I think I will just turn in for the night." he added. Naruko, though would have none of it and stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

Naruto frowned at her and attempted to go past Naruko without creating more conflict, but said girl pinned him to the wall. Rin just smirked, still sipping her tea. "That girl is spoiled Naruto-kun. She always gets what she wants, and right now, she wants you to answer her questions." she stated calmly, before standing up and dusting her dress off, "I will leave you two alone." she said before silently heading upstairs, already knowing her daughter's plans.

Naruto gazed into his sister's eyes, which held a questioning and hurt look. He sighed and looked away, sad that he had hurt her. "Let me go, and I'll answer what you wanna know." he said sadly.

Naruko smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek, "That's all I ask." she said, before releasing him and motioning for him to take a seat, which he gladly did.

He sighed before smiling at Naruto, "This is kinda nice." he said softly. Naruko cocked her head to the side, curious what he meant, "I've never had someone waiting at home for me before. It's nice to have someone who cares so much." he explained, the smile never leaving his face.

Naruko felt her face heat up and averted her gaze, "Jeeze Naruto, you really know how to make a girl blush." she said teasingly, despite her embarrassment. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Naruko giggled at him before turning serious, "Naruto. I know I've asked this before but... why aren't you ever happy when you come home?" she asked. Whenever she returned home, she was ecstatic. She just couldn't understand why Naruto seemed so dejected everytime he headed home. Granted, she also thought he needed a girlfriend, but had only brought that subject up sparingly.

Naruto sighed, "I suppose you really wouldn't understand unless I explain it." he said sadly. "You always had Rin-sama to come home to, no matter where you were. You ALWAYS had someone to come home to, someone to love you, to care for you, and nuture you. Growing up, I was kicked out of the orphanage by the age of 5. Even then, the matron didn't like me. I never received that kind of attention. For years, I tried to get it by being a prankster and wearing bright colors. Needless to say, it didn't work. After the war, I always came home to this empty house. No one to say Hi. No one to talk to." he said, keeping his voice level despite the torrent of emotions raging through him.

Naruko stared at him in shock. She hadn't ever thought of that. He came home dejected because there was nothing to come HOME to. Her eyes teared up as she realized she made her family explain such a sad thing. However, Naruto was right there. He wiped the tear away from her cheek, "Don't cry about that. It's okay. You're here now, and I love coming home to see you, and Rin-sama, always here to welcome me." he said warmly. Naruko sniffed and nodded her head, locking eyes with Naruto again. She nearly missed the glint in his eyes, but she didn't. It took her a moment to place that look, but she realized he really did love her.

She nearly teared up again, but instead grabbed his head and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll always be here for you. After all, I'm your family aren't I?" she said smiling, unshed tears in her eyes. Naruto just smiled and nodded back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He stepped back and sat down again. As much as she wished to stop here, there was one more thing she wanted to ask. "Naruto, just one thing." she said, causing him to perk up, "Why don't you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto sighed yet again, "To be honest? Because I don't believe a civilian could live with me and be safe. So that rules out 70% of the girls around here. Another reason, any girl would have to be nearing ANBU level to even consider being close to me and not being killed off by Iwa. There goes another 25% and the last 5% are either married, dead, too old, or too caught up in their own sorrows to date me." he stated.

Naruko frowned, "Did you ever try to date when you were younger, aside from Sakura?" she asked curiously.

Naruto gave a cold bitter laugh, "I never had the time. After becoming a ninja, I was free up until the Wave mission. After that, I got caught up in a maelstrom of things, and any love interest would have either de-railed me, died, or gotten me killed. Hinata confessed to me, but I never had the time to reply. By the time things had settled enough for me to date, and I was strong enough to protect myself from outside threats, the war was over and everyone was either in a relationship, or building ones." he said sadly.

Naruko frowned yet again and hugged her twin, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm guessing you didn't mention the girls out of Konoha because of political or distance reasons right?" she guessed, getting a nod from Naruto. She sighed in sadness, "Thank you for telling me Naruto-kun. I'm sorry if I dredged up things you wanted to keep buried." she said softly.

Naruto shook his head, "It's fine Naruko-chan. You deserve to know. If you don't mind, however, may I go to bed now?" he asked, genuinely tired. Naruko chuckled and nodded, giving him a kiss goodnight, before heading to bed herself. The issues he brought up swirling in her mind.

Thinking over his words, Naruko came to a conclusion. '_He thinks he'll never find love. How sad._' she thought dejectedly. Once again, she promised herself to make her twin happy, no matter the cost. Little did she know, that it would make her happy too.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 2 Months: June<p>

Rin raised an eyebrow at her adoptive daughter's behavior. Rin often caught her tossing and turning in the night, whispering something that sounded distinctly like"Naruto-kun." She also caught her sending discreet glances towards her brother's body, specifically a place that a sister should NOT seek to obtain from her brother. She sighed as she realized what may be going on. Still, she didn't know whether she wanted to stop it or not. It would be a great thing for the two of them to have someone to love, and who was she to stop it? Still, she headed down to the library, she needed to check something before making any decisions.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 2 Months: Namikaze Estate: September<p>

Naruko awoke for the third time that week soaked in sweat and the smell of her own juices, but this time, the smell was overpowering. She ripped the sheets off and looked at her panties before screaming in frustration. The dream had been so real she'd actually creamed herself while asleep! She sighed and got up, decided it was time to talk to her mother about this. Still she was glad Naruto was out on a mission for the day, it had become increasingly difficult to hide the fact that she was having wet dreams with his senses.

She growled softly as she finished cleaning herself and getting dressed, displeased with the way her traitorous body was acting. She grabbed her sheets and headed downstairs, only to find her mother sitting at the table, calmly sipping tea. She blushed as she realized her mother must have heard her scream. She decided to ignore her for the time being and try to get her sheets clean. Surprisingly, Rin just nodded to her and let her run to the washing machine.

Naruko walked out several minutes later looking much calmer. Getting rid of the moral stain, figuratively speaking, on her sheets made her feel better. She walked into the kitchen and sat down, wearing her usual blue jeans and a simple orange/yellowish shirt with "Bad Ass" across her breasts. (this is her default wardrobe unless otherwise specified, her ninja gear is the gear she showed up in)

She tried to ignore her mother, but winced when she saw the barrier go up. The only times Rin brought out the barrier was when she was mad, or when she had something important to discuss... like her parents. "What's the matter sweetheart? You've been tossing and turning at night, and I heard your scream, earlier." Rin said warmly.

Naruko mentally groaned. She had hoped to confront her mother on her own terms, not on her mother's playing field. It would make things so much harder. Outwardly, she sighed and decided to get it over with. "I've been having... erotic dreams." she said softly, her shoulders drooping.

Rin smirked, '_Phase one Complete, Phase 2 in progress._' she thought. "I-I see." Rin responded, trying to sound like a concerned mother. "Are they, troubling you honey?" she asked.

Naruko turned around and grabbed her left arm with her right hand, rubbing it nervously, "N-Not the dreams so much Kaa-san. More like... what w-we do IN them." she replied.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Being curious about your body and sexual exploits are not new honey. I'm sure it can't be that bad." she said.

Naruko blushed, "K-Kaa-san. N-not that." she said flushed. She looked away, "M-More... WHO I'm... doing." she said shyly.

Rin blinked owlishly, playing her part perfectly. "What do you mean? Like, being with older or younger men? Or... with females?" she suggested.

Naruko shook her head furiously. "N-No." she replied confidently. "I-is it o-okay to dream that your... t-twin is making love to you?" she asked, her voice rising as she grew more flustered with each word, her whole body rigid and her eyes screwed shut.

Rin blinked again, mentally giving herself a thumbs up, before standing and putting a hand on Naruko's shoulder, calming her down. "Normal? No. Is it okay? Well, I believe it is, for you anyways." she said warmly, causing Naruko to stare at her mother in shock.

"W-What do you mean? Brothers and sisters shouldn't dream about fucking one another!" Naruko practically yelled at her mother, her anger overriding her insecurities.

Rin chuckled and forced Naruko to sit down. "Normally, yes, that's true. But you and Naruto never had a chance to form that bond. When you first met, you probably checked him out didn't you?" she asked, getting a blush from her daughter, she chuckled again. "At that time, you viewed him only as another potential man to love. The same could be said of him. If you two had never known of your relation, I'm sure you would both say that you find the other attractive enough to pursue a relationship with." she explained.

Naruko shook her head, "Despite that, I'm his sister. I shouldn't be trying to get into bed with him. On top of that, even if we did fall in love, what about our kids? They'd have a very high chance of disease or deformities." she said, quoting her studies under one of the greatest medics beside Tsunade herself.

Rin chuckled and pulled out a book. "This, is a history of the Uzumaki clan." she said, gaining a curious look from Naruko. "Straight from the Namikaze library, where your mother placed it. According to this book, which also details the clan's bloodline and legal/Judicial/ruling system, your bloodline would destroy any of the problems that could arise if you decided to love Naruto. As a side note, the Uzumaki clan held a very loose rule on incest. While things like mother and son and father and daughter were severely frowned upon, it was not uncommon for first cousins, and even brother and sister, to get married under their legal system." she stated, showing the book to her wide eyed daughter.

Naruko took the book and studied it for a moment, finding her mother's words to be true, as always. She closed the book and leveled a stare at her mother. "Why are you telling me all this? What's your point?" she asked curiously.

Rin giggled, "Honey, I've always wanted you to settle down and have a life, and a love, of your own. Two months ago, I noticed how you looked at Naruto-kun. At that time, I went looking for the Uzumaki history as I remembered something your mother had told me about relations in the clan. If the clan had forbidden it, I would have stopped you then. However, I see no reason to keep both you, and Naruto-kun, from seeking happiness, even if it is in one another." she said smiling lovingly.

Naruko blinked, before blushing slightly and looking away, "Jeeze Kaa-san. You really mean that don't you?" she asked. Rin just kept smiling. Naruko shook her head, chuckling quietly, "I did promise to make him happy, no matter what the cost. But... is the cost really a cost at all? If I want it too?" she asked, giving her mom a bright smile, unshed tears in her eyes.

Rin hugged her daughter, "Not at all. Now, let's get to work on making Naruto-kun yours neh? Besides, wouldn't it be downright kinky to have him call you nee-chan during sex?" she asked, while thinking, '_Phase 2 complete, Phase 3: get Naruko to fuck Naruto. Phase 4: Get Naruko pregnant so I have many grandbabies to spoil rotten!'_ she thought happily.

Naruko sniffed, blushed, and wiped her eyes. "Yes, But that can wait, first I have to make him mine. And he will be mine, after all, I always get what I want." she said as her smirk turned downright foxy.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: That weekend<p>

Naruto had returned from his mission only to find an astounding difference in his family. Naruko seemed to openly wear very revealing, or tight, clothing around him, while Rin would occasionally make comments about how Naruko looked. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't appreciate the comments as he did NOT want anyone else ogling his sister. He had opened up to the two women in his life, and had even started calling Rin Kaa-san sometimes. Still, he was bored and didn't have anything to do this weekend. Fortunately for him, his sister had other plans.

Naruko came down from her room, intent on getting her brother to agree to her plan for the weekend. She was dressed in a simple yellow sundress, cut a little short, but it flowed around her easily and she noticed that Naruto seemed to pay more attention to her when she wore something like what she wore the first morning she was here, namely, that giant shirt. She smirked seeing her brother lounging in the den. '_Time for Plan Prankster_.' she thought before giggling.

She bounded right upto Naruto, who looked her up and down, not being able to stop himself from noticing his sister's gorgeous figure. "Hey Naruto-kun. Are you doing anything this weekend?" she asked innocently.

Naruto shook his head, "Unfortunately, I don't have anything to do. Why?" he asked curiously.

Naruko shot him a beaming smile, "Oh, I was just wondering if you'd wanna play an awesome prank with me." she said with a bubbly tone of voice.

That got Naruto interested. He always loved pranking people, and he was curious as to what his sister could do. "Oh? Hmmmmm maybe, if it's good enough." he said teasingly.

Naruko's grin turned downright devious, "Oh, I'm sure you'll find it good enough." she said smirking. Naruto raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to explain. "It's quite simple. You see, there's a small town about half a days ninja travel from here that's currently holding a festival. I was thinking we could go, after all, everyone knows about the Namikaze name by now." she said, getting Naruto to wonder where she was going with this. "However, here's the twist," she said, pausing a moment as her grin advanced to a foxy grin, "We don't go acting like brother and sister. We change our names, but keep the Uzumaki part." she said. Naruto was a bit confused until her smirk became one he had seen only once before, namely, when he had painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight. "The real kicker, is that we act like newlyweds." she said, causing his eyes to go wide.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to process what his sister was saying. She wanted to run off and act like _newlyweds _for a weekend? His mind finally caught up to his body and his first thought was, '_KINKY!_' folllowed by '_That is an awesome prank seeing as no one knows our faces, only our names._' he thought. '**Kit, I say you go for it. You could use the time to relax and unwind.**' Kyuubi commented, right before Naruto could FEEL his perverted grin, '**Besides, wouldn't it be so hot to see your sister screaming your name in ecstasy like in your drea...**' Naruto cut him out at that, a giant blush on his face as he muttered, "Baka-Ero-Kitsune." Before looking up at his hopeful sister. He chuckled, "Good prank. Alright, I'm in. However, I refuse to sleep naked with you, and I won't do more than kiss you." he stated, getting nods from his sister, as she expected this anyways, although she was pleasantly surprised that he would share a bed with her.

She squealed in glee anyways, however, and glomped her bother. "I'm gonna go get ready. Be ready to leave in an hour, Okay Masao-kun?" she said, giving him his fake name. (Masao= Correct Man)

Naruto looked confused for a second before smiling, "Sure honey, I'll be ready. I just hope you don't mind me sweeping you off your feet, Akemi-koi." he said smirking as he watched a blush spread across her face. (Akemi= Bright Beauty) Rin, who was watching from the stairs, smiled and headed to her room. Naruko would take care of her brother after all.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and Naruto found himself staring at possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Naruko had done her hair up to make it look like the sun was shining behind her head, before allowing the excess to drop down to her shoulder blades, which made it look like her face was wreathed in golden water. Her Kimono was also a bright yellow, with cerulean blue moons decorating the fabric. Said fabric hugged her curves perfectly, letting you see just enough to want more, but not enough to make it seem slutty. She had a small amount of cleavage showing, obviously not wanting to show off too much, and her sandals were simple shinobi heeled sandals.<p>

Naruto gulped as he attempted to keep himself from popping a boner in his own plain black Kimono. Naruko giggled at her supposed "husband" as he stared at her. '_Although, he won't be a 'supposed' husband for long._' she thought deviously. "What do you think, Masao-koi?" she asked innocently, giving a twirl to let him see everything.

Naruto gulped again, but controlled himself as she finished showing off, "I think I'll have the most beautiful wife in the universe at my side Akemi-chan. I'll probably have to fight off the fanboys by the legions." he said smirking at his joke as he watched her blush again. Man it felt good to get a rise out of her!

Naruko smirked seductively, "You better fight off those fanboys, or you're gonna be sleeping on the couch!" she said threateningly. Naruto put on a fake look of horror before the both of them began laughing. They both calmed down and shared a look. Oh, this was gonna be fun!

Suddenly Naruko felt herself lifted off her feet. She let out a loud, "EEP!" as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck to stabilize herself, ending up in a bridal carry. "I did tell you I would sweep you off your feet Akemi-koi. Now, let's go." he said heading out, both glad that they had sealed up their clothes and such beforehand.

* * *

><p>Village of Hawasega: Hour Later<p>

Naruto landed and let his "wife" down after gently waking her up. He hadn't had the heart to bother her when she had snuggled into his chest for a nap. Naruko blinked her eyes opened and smiled before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, surprising him. "Thanks for carrying me Koi. Let's find an inn." she said as she headed off, blushing slightly, although she was beyond giddy on the inside. Naruto, for his part, touched his lips, surprised by her actions, but not sad in the least. Her lips were soft! He blushed softly and began to follow his wife for the weekend. Maybe this would be even more fun than he thought after all.

The "newlyweds" got many looks of lust from both sides of the population, and looks of jealousy as Naruko took Naruto's hand and held him close, showing her claim of the blonde. Naruto had simply smiled at the action, and reaction of the crowd, before continuing to walk and looking for an inn. Nearly half an hour later, they found one called the "Sleeping Sloth" that advertised the best Honeymoon suite in the city.

Of course, Naruko had to take it to the next level and demand that they get the suite. Naruto had sighed and eventually relented to his bubbly "wife" and headed inside to rent the room. Ten minutes later and the twins were set up in a lavish room with a heart theme and a hot tub. Naruto had rolled his eyes as his sister took in all the different features of the room, acting like a child. He actually chuckled when she nearly fell into the hot tub.

Eventually he reigned his sister in and they unpacked their scrolls. He didn't look at her out of respect, but packed his own clothes away quickly before waiting at the door. Naruko finished her own packing and gave him a curious look. He held out his arm, "There is a festival this evening is there not? I would love to accompany my wife to the festivities, if she wants to go that is." he said coolly. Naruko squealed and Naruto found himself being dragged outside by his eager sister/wife. He smirked, this WAS going to be more fun than he originally thought.

They quickly began to play various games and take in the sights at the festival. No one knew who they were, and, as time went on, Naruto found that he was starting to act more and more like a boyfriend than a brother. He looked at Naruko and smiled seeing her face light up as the fireworks went off in the sky. She didn't seem to mind, so why should he?

Naruko, on the other hand, was mentally cheering for joy. Her plan had worked. She had been able to get Naruto out here and begin to see her as a woman, and not his sister. Despite him never calling her that name in public, it didn't mean that he viewed her any different. She giggled as she watched the fireworks, happy to see her brother, and potential husband, cozy upto her. All was going well, and if it continued this way, she could make her move sooner than expected.

They spent most of the night out, but they soon decided to turn in for the night and headed for the room. They entered quietly and Naruto grabbed his clothes, walking for the bathroom to change in private. Naruko frowned but shrugged it off. She quickly changed into the same shirt she was wearing when she first cooked for him and sat on the bed, waiting for him. He soon stepped out, dressed in naught but his underwear, some sleep pants, and a shirt. He headed over to the couch but she growled softly at that and crossed the room, grabbing his hand.

Naruto gave her a curious look before he found himself being pulled towards the bed. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away. "W-What are you doing?" he asked.

She stopped and pulled him forward, in front of her, before pushing him on the bed. "You're my husband Masao-koi. Why would you sleep on the couch? I want your body to warm mine throughout the cold night." she said, pouting slightly at the end. Naruto blinked owlishly before finding himself spooning his "wife." "Goodnight Masao-koi." she said softly, her lips arching upward in a predatory smile.

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to this. He pulled her closer and got comfortable, "Goodnight Akemi-chan" he replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 2 days<p>

It was Sunday night and the festival was on in full swing in spite of the fact that it would end tomorrow. Despite himself, Naruto found himself wishing he had more time to spend with his lovely "wife." Even though this was a prank, and only the two prankmasters themselves were privy to that knowledge, he had thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Naruko under the guise of being husband and wife. She was always happy being near him, practically demanded physical contact constantly, and they had spent both nights here spooning like true lovers. To put it simply, Naruto could honestly fool himself into believing that this wasn't his sister, but he knew that would be a lie, and Naruto Uzumaki doesn't lie.

Naruko was ecstatic. This weekend had gone even better than she expected. She had pretty much expected Naruto to play along, but not really get into the whole "married" concept. However, she was happy to see him acting like a gentleman, and a husband, and responding to her whims easily. She giggled at that thought. He's already whipped and he doesn't even know it! She smiled at him as they approached a stage.

They wore pretty much what they had worn for the first day, but Naruko's Kimono had blue suns on it instead while Naruto's held lightning bolts. They watched the man perform a magic act, obviously meant for children and not shinobi, but they found pleasure in it. However, when he asked for a volunteer, Naruko was somehow chosen. Naruto encouraged her to go up, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

She proceeded onto the stage where the magician claimed he would make her "disappear" wowing the crowd, which was mostly kids. The man proceeded to chant in some bullshit language and Naruto watched with a smirk as Naruko disappeared. The man began to bow and thank his audience when Naruto frowned. He should have brought Naruko back. The magician made his way towards the back of the stage when Naruto appeared in front of him, one of his kunai at the man's throat, "Tell me where she is or I'll gut you from head to toe." he said darkly, surprising the audience.

The magician chuckled nervously, "A good magician never reveals his secrets my good man." he replied.

Naruto growled and his eyes turned red, "Tell me where she is, **or you won't need your secrets.**" he said demonically. The kids began to think that he was a bad guy and glared at him, but Naruto payed them no attention. The magician was just about to repeat his line when Naruko reappeared in a golden flash right where she disappeared. Naruto immediately turned to her and brightened, his previous anger forgotten. He looked her over, doting on her highly.

The magician waved his hands and made it appear that he had made the girl reappear, when, in actuality, Naruko had defeated the thugs on the other end of the shunshin that was used to transport her. After assuring Naruto that she was fine, she ended up kissing him on the lips to get him to shut up, causing him to stare at her for a second until someone in the crowd yelled, "YOU CALL THAT A KISS?" and caused the rest of the crowd to chant for a real kiss, giving the magician a chance to get away.

Naruto looked to Naruko, who was blushing slightly, and chuckled nervously. Naruto was about to quell the crowd when Naruko crossed the distance between them and slammed her lips into his, hungrily. She took advantage of his surprise and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning at his taste. Naruto took a moment longer, but decided to give in, and began to tongue wrestle his sister, much to the pleasure of the crowd, even though most of the kids were saying 'YUCK!' They broke and stared into each other's eyes for a moment before blushing furiously and bowing to the audience. They quickly headed for their room.

They spoke no words as they packed and even as they arrived back in Konoha. Naruto gave one kiss to her cheek as they headed inside, an unspoken agreement to not speak of their prank among them. Naruko smiled deviously as she headed up to her room. She already had him in her clutches, now to reel him in.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 2 weeks: Namikaze Estates: 10 PM (3 weeks following Naruko's revelation)<p>

Naruto returned home from his latest mission, rather tired, and slightly hungry. He walked through the door and was slightly surprised that no one was there. He shrugged it off and quickly made himself a sandwich, which he scarfed down, before heading to look for his sister. He checked her room, but noticed her clothes and decided she must be in the onsen.

He shrugged and headed down there, intent on checking if she was okay. He approached the steamy area and heard sounds that made his pants far too tight for his liking. He speed up slightly, just to make sure that nothing was wrong. He turned the corner and peeked into the onsen only to freeze at what he saw, and heard.

There, just outside the steamy waters, was Naruto's goddess of a sister, with her head resting on one of the stones near the water's edge, Naruto had a perfect view of her lower body, not to mention a perfect view of what she was doing. Naruko was currently in the middle of relieving herself of her female itches: by thrusting two fingers repeatedly into her tight, soaking wet, snatch. Naruto's eyes went wide and she watched as his sister's hips began to buck, seeking more pleasure. His mouth went dry and he couldn't tear himself away from the erotic display. However, what he heard put his entire mind into overload, because, just as Naruko reached her orgasm, she screamed out, "HARDER NARUTO!" as she tried to shove more of her hand into her pussy.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched his sister come down from an orgasm, her body twitching with pleasure. His mind slowly rebooted and he bolted, careful not to make any sound. If he had stayed a second longer, he would have noticed the flushed, and pleased, face of his sister, staring at where he used to be. '_Not quite what I wanted, I gave him an unexpected show, but It'll have to do for now._' she thought happily.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 1 week: Council Chambers: 8 PM (1 month following Naruko's revelation)<p>

Naruto groaned as he listened to the council debate some stupid law or another once again. That is until he heard Homura speak, "Enough of these matters, I believe we have a more pressing concern." he stated.

The council became abuzz with rumors as the elders usually didn't comment unless it was something really important... or, at least, important to them. "What, pray tell, could this concern be?" one of the civilian council members asked.

Koharu spoke up, "The revival of the Namikaze clan." she said calmly, causing the civilian side to erupt in shouts of action, and the Hokage and Naruto to narrow their eyes.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled, getting quiet she nodded to Naruto, "Care to explain why that is a concern?" she asked.

Homura shook his head in disappointment, "It is well known that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is slated to be the next Hokage, however, we believe him having a wife would make him more stable and able to lead a village more securely. Aside from that, should we really allow the bloodline of two of our most famous Shinobi to die out?" he stated, getting murmurs of approval from most of the council, even the shinobi side agreeing with them.

Naruto sighed, "My marriage is a clan matter. You have no right to give me a wife. I will choose who I marry. End of Story." he stated.

One of the fat civilians smirked devilishly, "True, but perhaps your sister could be utilized in restoring your clan? My son would be..." he never got to finish as Naruto glared at him, Kyuubi's chakra spiking.

"**My sister shall not be used like a BREEDING factory for Konoha! Aside from that, she holds no citizenry here so you have no right to command my sister at all!**" he growled out. The shinobi council nodded at his point, even if they were a bit scared, while the civilians just nodded out of survival.

Koharu smirked, their plan had worked. "In that case, YOU must choose a wife before your 19th birthday to revive the Namikaze clan. We may not have the power to give you a wife, but that doesn't mean we can't force you to marry. But if you choose not to, The council may have to take measures to ensure your clan's survival." she stated. "All in favor?" she asked, getting a 90% majority vote, with only Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunade, and Naruto voting against it. Koharu smirked victoriously at him as he grew pale. His birthday was tomorrow, which means he would have to choose some fangirl to marry.

The meeting soon ended, but Naruto didn't care about that. His shoulders drooped as he headed home, knowing he would have to drop this on his family. He reached his home nearly twenty minutes later and entered, barely identifying that Naruko, who was dressed in her sundress, without a bra, he idly noticed, and Rin were waiting for him. He grunted a hello, which caused them to raise an eyebrow. He stood by the edge of the sofa and sighed before straightening. He explained that he needed to choose a girl to marry before tomorrow, causing both Rin and Naruko's eyes to go wide.

"I'm sorry Rin-kaa-san. I know you wanted me to marry for love, but I guess I won't get the chance." he said sadly.

Rin looked to Naruko, who smirked devilishly. Rin shook her head and stood up heading for the stairs, "Oh I wouldn't give up yet Naruto-kun. I'll be in my room, try not to break anything will ya?" she said smirking before Naruto found himself slammed against the wall with a luscious body pressed against his own.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked down only to find Naruko grinding her body against his as she ravished his lips. She pulled back after a good minute, gasping for breath. "Kami-sama I've been waiting to do that again." she said softly.

Naruto glared at her, "What are you doing Naruko-chan? We are brother and sister!" he stated as he attempted to get out of her grip.

Naruko growled softly, "Are we? You never call me sister." she said, causing him to shut up. She began to rub her body against his, "I'm going to make this real simple Naruto-kun. You don't have a choice in the matter. After all, I always get what I want." she said, taking one of her hands, she grabbed his crotch, "This is mine now. If anyone else wants to touch it, they need to kill me first." she said possessively, shocking Naruto.

Naruto stopped resisting, "W-What is going on? First that prank, then you in the shower. Are you just TRYING to fuck me or something?" he asked curiously.

Naruko rolled her eyes in frustration, "Man, no wonder you didn't catch on to Hinata. And I don't wanna fuck you." she said, gaining another curious look. She leaned in close, so her breath could be felt on his lips, "I want you to love me, and make love to me." she said, surprising him yet again. He opened his mouth, but she put a finger to his lips. "Let me talk now." she said softly. He eyeballed her for a minute before nodding, causing her to smile brightly at him.

"Good. Listen closely. First of all, in the Uzumaki-clan, incest isn't forbidden. Our bloodline takes care of any irregularities in our blood so that won't be a problem for our children. Second, I've been attracted to you since the first day we met, and I know you've checked me out too." she said, getting a blush from her brother. "Lastly. You once told me that you have no one to come home to. No one to love you, to care for you, and nuture you." she said softly, looking away from him. Slowly, she turned and locked eyes with him, letting her feelings shine in her eyes, "I want to be that person for you Naruto. I wanna be the one you come home to everyday and tell all your hopes and dreams to. The one who bears your children for you, and raises a family with you. I want to go to bed everynight screaming your name in ecstasy." she said confidently, and lovingly. Naruto blinked away his unshed tears, "I want to be your wife, and your light, Naruto. All I ask, is that you give me the chance." she said warmly.

Naruto continued to blink, trying to process what he heard. She wanted to be his wife! Bear his kids? Still, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to be with her. Ever since their little outing, his dreams had become more and more focused on her. Some erotic, but most were about raising a family with her. Would she act like she did when she was Akemi? He was tempted to find out, and he was finding less and less reasons to deny her.

Naruko waited patiently, still enjoying the way his body cupped hers like a glove. She could wait while he sorted himself, besides, she'd have him for tonight, one way or another. Slowly she became aware that Naruto was grinding his body against hers. "You want the chance, then fine. One chance Naruko-chan." he stated, smiling at her. Naruko squealed and kissed him fiercely, this time with her partner kissing back. They broke panting and suddenly found themselves in Naruto's room. "I figured this was a better setting." Naruto said with a smirk as he stepped towards the bed. Naruko smirked and launched herself after him.

**LEMON PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT LINE IF YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE!**

Naruko pinned Naruto to the bed and began to make out with him furiously, not that he was complaining. Naruko could already feel her juices flowing and was glad for that, she didn't want to waste too much of their time with foreplay. Her pussy ached for Naruto, and she had every intention of having said male titan rearrange her insides with his cock.

Naruto, for his part, was rather aroused and decided to take things up a notch. He grabbed Naruko's sundress and pulled it off of her, breaking their kiss, only to sit up and ruthlessly attack the blonde goddess's DD sized tits. His right hand massaged her left breast while his mouth claimed her right, causing her to moan loudly. "Oh yeah! Suck my tits Naruto-kun!" Naruko said, as she grabbed a fistful of his hair as he happily complied with her request.

Naruko moaned loudly as Naruto switched breasts and easily began to moisten her left nipple as well. She enjoyed the feeling, but eventually grew bored and decided he had too much clothes on. She pushed him away from her breasts and winked seductively at him, "You're pretty good on my tits Naruto-kun, but you have too much on." she said, grinding her hips into his hardening erection, causing him to moan. "It seems someone is _excited_." she commented, causing Naruto to growl and flip her onto her back.

"You're right." he said as stood up and he pulled his pants off, before staring hungrily at the large stain in her cotton white panties, "Someone's excited." he added with a smirk, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled, amused at her blush.

Naruko growled and stood up, grabbing his shirt before ripping it upward and away from the body she so desperately wanted to feel. She licked her lips at Naruto's muscles and ran her hands over his chest and abs, causing him to shiver as she used a light touch. She giggled and kissed him softly while grabbing the waistband of the far too tight underwear and ripping them off, not caring about keeping them. Naruto gave her a shocked look as they broke their kiss, which was answered with a seductive smirk from Naruko. "Mine." she stated before looking down and feeling her mouth go dry, and her pussy nearly get drenched.

Naruto wasn't a horse, but he was definitely big by anyone's standards. He was easily a foot long, and a good three inches thick. Naruko gulped and pumped it a few times, making Naruto chuckle at her actions. "What? Is it too big for Naruko-chan?" he said teasingly.

Naruko growled and gave a hard jerk of his cock, causing Naruto to yelp. "I've got you by the balls Naruto-kun. I wouldn't be teasing me if I were you." she countered with a knowing smirk, causing Naruto to gulp and nod. "Good boy." she stated before pulling him forward and letting herself fall backwards on to the bed. "My Panties are all wet Naru-kun. Could you get rid of them for me?" she asked innocently, knowing full well he'd get a deep sniff of her arousal. Sometimes, it payed to know that your lover had enhanced senses.

Naruto smirked and nodded, actually excited to get an unobstructed view of his lover's love hole. He slowly, and sensually, ran his fingers up her legs, causing her to get goosebumps from the feeling. She moaned slightly as he reached her inner thighs, and brought his mouth close, giving her soaked pussy a kiss through her panties. His hand reached her panties and she gave a nod, reconfirming her decision, before Naruto pulled them down and away, but he never noticed them dropping to the floor with a wet "plop!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as his nose became filled with his sister's scent. He took a deep breath, and let out a shivering moan as her scent became ingrained in his mind as one of the most erotic things he had ever smelled. His cock was _aching _it was so hard! Just from one sniff! He took in her pussy lips, which were soaked and engorged, and her entrance, which was so tight he was sure even one of his fingers would have a difficult time entering.

He leaned forward and gave her outser lips a long lick, enjoying the slightly salty taste of his lover, as Naruko gave a loud approving moan. He licked his lips and moved forward but a growl from his lover stopped him. He looked up in her eyes and was surprised by the amount of lust being shown. "No tongue, dick now!" she growled at him.

Naruto blushed slightly as he realized his lover was ready for the main course, and didn't want an appetizer. He nodded to her and pulled himself up, setting the two in the missionary position. He felt her grab his meat and guide it to her hot and wet entrance. "You ready?" he asked, looking in her eyes, Naruko's face was flushed, but she nodded, so he began to sink into his lover.

Naruko moaned loudly as he pushed into her tight canal. It seemed that the Uzumaki regeneration was good for three things during sex: keeping a girl tight, making her very wet and slick, and stamina. She may be a virgin, but she had broken that pesky hymen years ago. She felt slight pain from how big her lover was, but that was far overrided by the wonderful feeling of being stretched out by the love of her life. She moaned all the way till he bottomed out inside of her, his cock head resting against her cervix.

Naruto, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised at how easily Naruko's pussy accepted him. He had expected to have to be a little rough upon entering, instead, her love canal seemed to suck him in, all the while stretching just enough to accommodate him. He moaned as he bottomed out inside of his lover, happy to be united with her like this despite his earlier objections.

Naruko smiled warmly as Naruto's face showed extreme pleasure at being inside his lover. "You feel amazing Naruto-kun," she said lovingly, "But just putting it in isn't what I want." she added lustfully as she shifted her hips, causing a jolt of pleasure to travel through their bodies.

Naruto came back to reality with that jolt and smiled foxily at his lover, "Well, I guess I'll have to live up to your expectations won't I?" he said as he pulled a good six inches out before slamming them back home, causing her to look like a fish as he brushed her cervix.

"Oh yeah! Do that again!" she cried as Naruto began to pull more and more of himself out of her, right before slamming his cock right back into her tight, hot hole.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled 11 inches out and pushed back in, causing her back to arch and her hips to rise to meet his with a loud, lewd 'Slap!' "Gladly Naruko-hime, I'll do it _all night long." _he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Naruko smiled at her lover, moaning loudly in approval of his declaration and let herself loose into the pleasure he was causing her.

Naruko's hips continued to rise and meet Naruto's as his member repeatedly entered her folds. Her eyes became clouded with lust and ecstasy, and her mouth remained open almost constantly as she moaned, with slight drool escaping her lips, giving her a "fucked stupid" look on her face, which Naruto enjoyed immensely. His every thrust hit her cervix, battering it and forcing it loose for the eventual hosing it would recieve, and Naruko was expecting that with much anticipation.

Naruto's own mind was focused completely on the pleasure he recieved from his lower organ, Naruko's pussy was one of a kind. Naruko's pussy clung to him like a vice, giving him plenty of of friction and pressure on his tool. Everytime he tried to pull back, her walls sucked him back in, with her plentiful juices aiding in his movement in and out of her love canal. Her face made his heart swell with pride, knowing his lover was experiencing so much pleasure because of him was actually a turn on, and all these facts combined were pushing Naruto closer and closer to his release.

Naruko noticed Naruto's thrusts becoming more erratic, and the heat in her stomach boiling to the point of overflowing. She loved the way his eyes were locked on her face and not her body. It was erotic to watch him staring at her with love as he pounded into her pussy. Still, she felt her end nearing so she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "_Cum for me Naruto-kun._" she said seductively as he plunged into her, roaring in pleasure, hitting her G-spot and her cervix, causing her world to explode into light.

Naruto groaned as he felt his end near. He heard Naruko's words, and that was the end of him. Kami her voice was sexy! He didn't even bother to ask if he should pull out as he could tell her legs wouldn't allow him to. Instead, he obliged her and thrust deep inside her, feeling her cervix open at his tip, and released his hot load right into her baby factory. He roared in pleasure as he felt her pussy milk his cock for every drop of cum he had, and he did not disappoint. He could feel the way her walls contracted around his cock, gripping it tightly to ensure that he couldn't leave until his job was complete.

Naruko saw stars as Naruto's cum blasted its way into her waiting womb. Her legs and arms clenched around Naruto, holding her to him, as they rode out their orgasms. Naruko could feel her pussy clamp down on Naruto's cock and mentally encouraged it to never let go. When she said his cock was hers, she meant it. She could feel his every contour in a state of hyper-sensitivity and was very excited everytime she felt his cock stiffen and more of his precious seed travel from its base into her most sacred place. Slowly, she felt their orgasms fade and she sighed in pleasure as she relaxed beneath her lover.

Naruto sighed in contentment as he felt his orgasm fade, and his sister's pussy relax around his cock. Her body relaxed, but her legs continued to hold him inside her. He gave her a curious look, but she just smiled lovingly at him, "You're mine Naruto-kun. You don't go anywhere until I say so." she said before smirking seductively at him. Naruto just chuckled and snuggled into his lover. He could live with that.

A few minutes later, Naruko shifted her hips, causing another jolt to run through his body, "I hope that isn't all the great Child of the Prophecy can do." she said teasingly.

Naruto chuckled, his cock begining to harden inside his lover, "Not at all, I was just waiting for you. Didn't wanna wear out your pretty little body too fast." he responded.

Naruko glared at him as his cock became fully erect inside her, "I can take anything you can deal me Naruto-kun!" she shot back challengingly,

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he grinned deviously, "Oh, we are gonna find out if you can." he said, causing Naruko's eyes to go wide. She opened her mouth only to eep as she suddenly found herself twisting around his cock and into the doggy style position. He quickly grabbed her arms at her wrists, forcing her back to arch and her breasts to lean forward as they looked towards the mirror on top of his dresser, giving Naruto a good view of her face and breasts while he fucked her.

Naruko's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he began to slowly saw in and out of her. This new position gave Naruto a unique advantage, with every thrust, he hit her G spot and her cervix, meaning he could make her orgasm far faster than he did, and he had every intention of taking advantage of that. "This is such a pretty picture Naruko-chan." he said looking in the mirror and locking eyes with her. "I can see your tits swing with every thrust and your face screw into the pretty little 'fucked stupid' look you get when you're close to your orgasm. I can't wait to make you scream my name." he said lustfully before beginning to pound her pussy mercilessly, using her arms as leverage.

Naruko, once again, became lost in the sea of pleasure her brother could inflict upon her body. His cock stretched her pussy in ways her fingers had never been able to do, and she loved every inch of that glorious hunk of man meat, along with the body that was attached to it. She felt her arms being used like handles, and they would probably be sore in the morning, but she just couldn't care at the moment. She looked into the mirror only to see Naruto's face staring right at her body with unrestrained lust in his eyes. It was too much for the poor, or fortunate depending on your point of view, girl and she screamed her release to the heavens with a "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto smirked as he watched his sister's breasts jiggle with every thrust. He hadn't payed them any attention to them in their earlier session as he had been far too busy admiring the pleasure on her face. However, this time around, he was acutely aware of the way her nipples were erect, and how large her areolas were and even the way they bounced in a slightly oval direction as he made love to her. It was quite the erotic display. He became aware of his sister's eyes moving and locked eyes with her right before she screamed his name in ecstasy, signalling her release. Naruto plunged into her and waited out the orgasm, intent on sharing the next one.

Naruko's face showed pure bliss as her juices squirted out of her tight hole and down Naruto's balls. She could feel his cock pulsing inside of her, still holding on to that precious milk her body ached for. Her cervix was wide open, and even clenching, as if seeking the seed that Naruto denied her. She slowly came down from her orgasm only to find Naruto still buried inside her, as hard as he ever was, with his eyes closed and his hips still grinding into her pussy, sending pleasant aftershocks through her body.

Naruto smirked seeing his lover come back to the world of reality. "Good to have you back Naruko-koi." he said smiling warmly. Naruko felt her face heat up at the loving suffix he attached to her name. '_I did say one chance, and it looks like I won't need another._' she thought happily. Naruto chuckled and grabbed Naruko's breasts, pulling her back to his chest, leaving them on their knees. "I hope you enjoyed that, but I've still got some more in me so let's continue shall we?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver with anticipation.

Naruko twisted her head and caught his lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Naruto eagerly returned it, having long since decided that he would concede to Naruko and marry her. If she wanted to be his wife, then by Kami he'd make sure she would be happy forever, and if that meant fucking her silly every night... well, then he'd be the luckiest man in the world. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and got off the bed, bringing her over to the dresser and standing before the mirror, giving them both the perfect view of his tool entering her body. Naruko broke the kiss, smiling at her lover, "I love you Naruto-koi." she said, reciprocating the suffix.

Naruto froze for a second before smiling back, "I love you too Naruko-koi." he said, before kissing her gently. They didn't take long with this kiss, enjoying more the feel of each other than the kiss. They broke apart, both smiling warmly at the other. "Look in the mirror Naru-koi." he said softly, causing her to finally pay attention to where they were, before gasping. "I'm gonna watch every second of my cock spearing your pussy Naruko-chan. I want you to watch it too." he whispered hotly into her ear, causing her to shiver once again.

Naruto spread his legs for a more stable stance and got a better grip on her thighs before raising her almost all the way off his cock before slamming her back down, hard. Naruko's mouth opened to an O and Naruto groaned in pleasure before he repeated the action. "OH yes, Naruto-kun!" Naruko yelled in appreciation of the deep hard fuck she was getting.

Naruto groaned as he watched his tool enter his lover again and again, the way her breasts jiggled enticingly and her face once again took on that pleased look. He loved it. He smiled as he felt his release fast approaching. "Kami you're so good Naruko-chan! I'm gonna fill you again!" he warned her.

Naruko moaned in anticipation of the incoming flood she would receive, even as her eyes were locked onto the tool entering her tight hole again and again. Her previous orgasm, along with Naruto's constant ministrations, having kept her very sensitive and ready for another orgasm rather quickly. "Give it to me! Fill my womb to the brim!" Naruko yelled, eagerly awaiting the seed she had been denied during her previous orgasm.

Naruto moaned loudly as his cock was once again impaled into the tight fleshy hole once again. "As you wish!" he growled out before slamming himself home again, screaming loudly as his cock twitched violently inside her pussy.

Naruko moaned happily as she felt her brother begin to pump cum into her open womb once again. Her previous orgasm was nothing compared to this one as she could feel each twitch of his cock, and each spurt of hot cum that painted her willing womb in his white color. She could feel her womb expand slightly to make room for the cum, and smiled lovingly as she felt their orgasms begin to subside.

Naruto actually screamed in pleasure as his cock went rigid inside his lover. He felt her pussy clamp down on his cock for the third time that night and smiled when he heard Naruko moan in appreciation for his cum. He felt her cervix practically tease his cock head to ensure that her womb was painted in his color, and he was not one to disappoint. He moaned softly and grinded their hips together softly as they came down from their orgasms, intent on prolonging the pleasure as long as possible.

Naruko smiled contentedly as she felt her lover rest her body against his. She loved the feeling of his hard body against her back, and his thick meat still buried inside her like it had been since they first started making love. She turned her head and kissed him chastely, "Back to the bed please honey." she whispered, getting a smile and nod from Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her thighs, once again supporting his lover, and moved back to the bed, laying down with his head on the pillows. Naruko smiled and laid back on her chest, never letting Naruto's tool drop from her tight entrance, despite it's softening. She snuggled into his chest and turned her head, receiving a soft kiss from her lover. She reached down between their spread legs and began to fondle her brother's balls, causing him to groan and his cock to harden once again. "I have one last go in me Naruto-koi, and this time. I'M going to be in control." she whispered huskily, causing Naruto to shiver in anticipation.

True to her words, Naruko pulled herself up so she was sitting on his hips, rocking her own hips so as to ensure her lover would be fully erect. She twisted around, turning to face Naruto, causing both to moan at the pleasant, and unusual, sensation. She placed her hands on his chest, smiling warmly at him, before raising her hips and slamming them back down on Naruto's cock, moaning in pleasure the entire time.

Naruto became entranced once again. Naruko's breasts were twisting and bouncing in a gloriously erotic way as she continued to impale herself upon Naruto's man meat. His mouth became dry as his gaze turned lower and he watched himself enter his sister again and again, causing her to moan loudly in approval. He noticed his own end nearing and growled, deciding to return the favor to his lover. His hands shot up to her breasts and began to expertly massage them, intent on bringing their owner to an orgasm.

Naruko was mentally cheering for joy. As much as she loved being dominated by Naruto again and again, this new sensation was just as good. She controlled the speed and power of her thrusts, and she was happy as she noticed his gaze being stuck on her body. She found it exhilarating to know that he really did find her attractive, and erotic that he was so transfixed that he didn't even move whilst she made love to him. Despite that, she could feel his length hardening inside herself and knew she would need extra simulations to match it, luckily, Naruto's hands provided said stimulations and she soon impaled herself deeply on Naruto's love stick, screaming in ecstasy.

Naruto groaned loudly as his cock twitched inside his lover, providing even more of his seed to her overstuffed womb. Her previous orgasms still did nothing to prepare him for this one. Not that it was much different from her earlier ones, it was simply that her pussy always caused him untold amounts of pleasure no matter how many times he plunged himself into her. He didn't care about that right now, however, all that mattered right now was supplying his lover with the cream she so desired, and deserved. He smiled as he felt it fill her womb and bubble down her pussy, claiming her entire hole as his own.

Naruko screamed her release to the heavens, and was not ashamed of that one bit. Naruto's expert manipulation of her breasts, combined with her own pleasure seeking activities on his cock, had caused her to happily orgasm. She rocked her hips slightly as she moaned, feeling Naruto's cum fill every inch of her hole, and smiled contentedly. She was his now, and she would forever remember this night no matter what happened. She felt her orgasm subside and fell forward, panting on her lover's chest.

Naruto lovingly stroked his partner's hair, quite content with their near four hour fuck session. "You were wonderful Naruko-koi." he said softly.

Naruko smiled on his chest, before moaning slightly as she slipped off of him, allowing his cock to fall out of her for the first time that night. "As were you Naruto-koi." she replied, before snuggling closer into him, intent on sharing his bed for the night and ignoring his cum dripping down her thighs. "You can tell me if you will accept my offer in the morning. For now. Let me stay here." she whispered, almost pleadingly.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blankets over them. "Alright. Good Night Naruko-nee-san." he whispered, causing her to smile as she fell asleep. That was the first time he ever called her nee-san. Naruto again lovingly stroke Naruko's hair, having already decided to accept her offer. '**You will have to tell her Kit. She deserves to know.**' Kyuubi commented from inside his mind. '_I know that Kyuubi. I'll take care of it tomorrow._' he replied, getting an approval from the Biju, Naruto fell asleep, for the first time truly enjoying the dreams of a family with Naruko.

* * *

><p>Next Morning: Naruto's room: 8 AM<p>

Naruko slowly came awake, intensely aware of the fire currently burning in her loins. She screamed as she felt that fire be quenched and her entire body quiver with her release. She gulped down air, looking down and becoming both shocked and pleased to see Naruto eagerly lapping at her juices. Naruto finished his self assigned mission and smiled at his lover, "Glad you could join me Naruko-chan. We have something important to talk about." he said. "But first." he added with a devious smirk.

Naruko's eyes went wide and she moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's full length impale itself inside her still sensitive folds. "That's better." he whispered hotly into her ear, causing her to smile and shiver with pleasure. "Do you like this?" he asked softly.

Naruko blushed, "You know I do." she responded softly, locking eyes with him.

Naruto smiled again, "Good, because you need to get used to this. After all, you're the one who said... what was it again?..." he said, adopting a confused look before a foxy grin spread across his face, and he leaned close to her ear, "Oh yes! 'I want to go to bed every night screaming your name in ecstasy.'" he whispered into her ear. Naruko's blush deepened and Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad you feel that way, but I have to know." he said, before his voice turned serious and slightly anxious, "Did you really mean all that stuff last night?" he asked softly.

Naruko gave him a confused look before adopting an understanding expression. She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes, even as her legs wrapped around his hips, locking him in place. "I meant every word Naruto-kun. I want to bear your children and be here everyday when you come home. I wanna see that light in your eyes everyday for the rest of my life." she said lovingly, before smirking sexily, "And how could you ask me that? With your cock buried so far in me right now?" she asked cockily.

Naruto's smile was near blinding and he slammed his lips hungrily into Naruko's own. He ground their hips together, causing her to moan into his mouth. They soon broke for air, however, panting. "I'm glad. I accept you Naruko-chan, as my everything." he said lovingly, causing her to gasp with surprise and pleasure, that sentence causing her heart to soar. "That being said. I need to tell you something. Kyuubi is a bastard and he did something I was a bit annoyed at for awhile, basically until last night. You know of our regeneration of course," he said, getting a nod from his lover, "Well, Kyuubi enhanced it to the point where I am basically immortal. I have stopped aging as my cells regenerate at a rate that could nearly cause me to become younger." he said, eliciting a gasp from his sister. "However, he has agreed to do the same thing for my lover, effectively making both of us immortal." he stated.

Naruko's jaw dropped. "Y-You're saying I'm gonna be immortal?" she asked, shocked.

Naruto nodded, "I just have to mark you as my own and yes. This sorta changes the rules for us. It won't be until 'death do us part.' Rather, it will be until the end of time. Can you live with me for that long?" he asked, slightly jokingly.

Naruko squealed and pulled Naruto into a searing kiss. "Yes yes, a thousand times yes! I love you Naruto-kun. Now mark me!" she said forcefully.

'**I like your lover and sister kit. She knows what she wants.**' Kyuubi commented pervertedly. '_Urusai Baka-Kitsune! (Shut up stupid fox!)'_ Naruto replied. "Very well. But we have to consummate it one last time. Are you up for that?" he asked concerned for his lover's health.

Naruko giggled and wiggled her hips, giving him the go ahead. "Uzumaki regeneration is a wonderful thing love." she replied smiling. Naruto smiled back and began to plunge in and out of her once again, intent on pleasing both parties one last time.

Nearly an hour later, the two lover's grunts and moans came to a close with an animalistic roar and a feminine scream of pleasure as Naruto bit down on his sister's collar bone, transferring some of Kyuubi's chakra to make the change. The two cuddled together in the post-sex afterglow and lovingly petted one another, happy about being together.

**End of Lemon! Free to resume reading!**

They stayed like that for another good half hour before taking a shower and getting dressed, free of the smell of sex, much to their chagrin as they loved their smell on the other, before heading downstairs. They both entered the kitchen, Naruko absolutely GLOWING with pride. Rin chuckled upon seeing them. "You two certainly enjoyed yourselves this morning." she commented, causing both of them to blush as they realized she heard them.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm guessing you approve of this Rin-Kaa-san?" he asked.

Rin nodded, "I'm the one who told Naruko about the Uzumaki clan, but I suggest getting it cleared by Tsunade before you head to the council meeting at 11 AM." she said, getting a nod from Naruto. "Good. Let's have breakfast and when we can head out. Oh and Happy Birthday you two." she said, this time getting happy nods from the two new lovers. She smiled, they were happy and that's all she cared about.

* * *

><p>Council Chambers: 11 AM Same Day<p>

The council assembled for an important announcement today. They had given an ultimatum to Naruto Namikaze and they were curious as to who he would choose as his wife. Tsume was frowning as she didn't like forcing their hero into marriage, but was curious herself. However, when she saw both Tsunade and Naruto enter with smirks on their faces, and Naruto with the slight scent of arousal on him, she smirked knowing this would be good.

Speaking of Tsunade, Naruto and Naruko had to spend nearly twenty minutes convincing the woman to agree to their plan. She had, surprisingly, only been resilient because she wanted them to actually be in love, and not marry just for the council. Her grandmother had been an Uzumaki so she knew that there was no law against their coupling, and, after being convinced that their feelings were genuine, she had happily married them, with her own blessing and a mission to give her many grandchildren to spoil before she died, causing them to blush.

The two took their seats and Tsunade called the council to order. "Now, yesterday Naruto was given the order to marry and, I am happy to say, he carried out the order just this morning." she said happily, causing the council's jaws to drop.

Homura was the first to recover, "Who did he choose? And why was Konoha not informed of his ceremony?" he asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "There was no ceremony, just us signing the papers and legally being married. We will have a ceremony at a later date, which you will probably NOT be invited to." he stated coolly, causing Tsume to snicker.

Koharu narrowed her eyes, "You didn't answer his first question, and if you continue to dodge the subject then maybe we should seek out other alternatives for your clan." she said, causing many in the room to stiffen as they felt Naruto's KI and chakra spike.

Before he could act however, a golden flash alerted the room to a new occupant. Naruko wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders lovingly, "Calm yourself Koi. They aren't worth it." she said softly, shocking many of those present.

A fat civilian sputtered indignantly, "You married your own sister! How could you do such a thing?" he asked disgusted, never mind the fact that he rutted with prostitutes every night.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Very easily. There is no legal precedent to bar them marriage and under Uzumaki clan rules incest is not forbidden. Not encouraged, but it is very much allowed. They love each other and are now husband and wife. Meeting adjourned." she said, shocking everyone present.

Naruto chuckled, "Baa-chan you really know how to work a crowd." he said before the two lovers disappeared in a golden flash.

The entire room was silent until Tsume barked out a laugh, "He showed you cocksuckers whose alpha around here." she said happily, gaining glares from the civilians. "And before you go back after him for some bullshit reason. Remember what he did to Pain when he killed Jiraiya, and how he earned the moniker the **Orange Maelstrom**. He could kill all of you in the blink of an eye. So I'd leave them alone if I were you." she commented before walking out of the room, laughing heartily the entire way even as the other council members paled at the memories.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Estates: Same Time<p>

Naruto and Naruko were currently smiling at Rin, who was standing gob smacked. "W-What?" she asked.

Naruko giggled, "Kaa-san. You aren't our legal Kaa-san so we want to make it legal. Would you allow us to adopt you into the clan?" she asked.

Rin opened and closed her mouth a few times before tearing up, "Yes, Yes I would. I love you both, so much." she said, hugging her adoptive children. Naruto smiled as he hugged two of the three most important people in his life, with Tsunade not being there. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And Done! This One-shot took me two weeks and I hope you all enjoy it! Now! Back to my regular fics! Please Review!


End file.
